Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be
by blaien
Summary: Kurt wasn't supposed to be this tired. He had just gotten married, he should be overjoyed, he should be ecstatic… But Kurt was completely exhausted.


Kurt wasn't supposed to be this tired.

He had just gotten married, he should be overjoyed, he should be ecstatic…

But Kurt was completely _exhausted._

As soon as they stepped into the hotel room, Kurt immediately flopped onto the queen sized bed, the down comforter pillowing around his body like a hug.

"Someone's tired," Blaine commented lightly as he wheeled in their suitcases, flipping the lightswitch. They would be leaving for their official honeymoon the next evening. The airports first-class hotel was just an excuse to spend their first night as a married couple in—convenient—style.

"Mmrph," Kurt mumbled into the duvet, his body laying limp.

Blaine chuckled quietly, loosening his bow tie and taking a moment to survey their room. There was a floor-to-ceiling window that had a spectacular view of the city from afar, the lights simply making the outline of the buildings _glow_.

The rest of the room was simple; an pristine ensuite bathroom, a cherry wood desk, and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Blaine shrugged off his jacket and hung it neatly on the back of the desk chair, rolling his shoulders and sighing deeply.

Blaine looked at his husband. _Husband, wow_. He was lying motionless on top of their bed for the night, and Blaine felt a warmth in his chest. Kurt was finally his, forever and always, till death did they part. A smile slowly crept onto his face.

Blaine leaned down over Kurt, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"Ryruvoo," Kurt mumbled, but Blaine understood.

"I love you too," Blaine stood up straight again, rubbing between Kurt's shoulder for a moment, eliciting some soft moans of appreciation. Kurt had been busy all day, worrying over decorations and catering and guests from dawn 'til dusk. Blaine knew Kurt was more tired than he'd let anyone believe all day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spotted a metal bucket with a folded napkin and a bottle of champagne with a small note on the nightstand.

"Congrats on the nuptials! Enjoy your stay."

Blaine smiled at the gift.

"Hey Kurt, I'm gonna go fill this with some ice, I'll be right back." Blaine swooped to Kurt's ear to speak softly.

"Bsrwuhcurbahwurgoahasucks" Kurt murmured again. Blaine leaned closer.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"I said," Kurt lifted his head. "When you come back we're gonna have sex, just like we're supposed to. Loud, hot, passionate sex, mkay?" Kurt's eyes were drooping, his seductive smile faltering.

"Whatever you say, babe." Blaine left a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before grabbing the bucket and slipping out of the room quietly. Kurt burried his face back into the bed as the door shut quietly.

When Blaine returned, as he'd expected, Kurt was sound asleep, the only sounds being his soft breathing.

Blaine shook his head, placing the bucket of ice onto the desk. He slipped off his shoes before moving over to Kurt and rolling him over.

Carefully as possible, Blaine began to undress his sleeping beauty, knowing full well that Kurt would have a hissy fit if he woke up in his expensive wedding attire.

Blaine finished quickly, pulling off Kurt's socks lastly. Only then did the man himself stir.

"Mmm, sex time now?" Kurt peeked his eyes open, his hair ruffled and his smile crooked.

Blaine laughed gently, shaking his head as he began to strip himself.

"No, no. Sleep, then sex." Blaine replied, flipping the light off before wrestling the duvet from under Kurt and pulling it over himself and his husband. Wow, still not used to it.

"Nrrrrh, Blaine! We're supposed to have sex, wild, hot, sexy sex." Kurt mumbled, slapping at Blaine chest ineffectively.

"Shh, sleep, love. We have plenty of time for sex later." Blaine shushed, kissing Kurt softly, brushing his thumb over Kurt's pouting lip. "You're too tired for it." Blaine commented, his thumb trailing over Kurt's cheekbone.

In an effort to lull Kurt back to sleep, Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly, allowing Kurt's head to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

"Lies, m'not tir—" Kurt was cutoff by his own yawn. "—tired, nope." Kurt tried to speak, but his eyelids became too heavy and he fell asleep almost instantly, the sound of Blaine's heartbeat singing him to sleep.

Blaine felt Kurt's breathing slow, his limbs become more relaxed, and his mouth sliding shut completely.

Blaine sighed happily. There was no place he'd rather be than right here with the love of his life in his arms, sleeping like an angel. Even if there was no wedding night sex, Blaine couldn't have imagined a more perfect end to his perfect day.


End file.
